Danny Lomax
Danny Lomax played by Stephen Billington arrived in Hollyoaks in July 2013 as the new Drama Teacher in Hollyoaks High School he is the husband of Sam Lomax and the father of Leela and Tegan Lomax and the adoptive father of Peri Lomax aswell as the long lost father of Ste Hay in August 2014 Danny along with his wife Sam was killed in a car accident purposely caused by Cameron Campbell. Characterisation A writer from the Hollyoaks website described Danny as "charismatic, charming, pretty-sweeting-captivating". He is also a "thoughtful, intelligent, articulate and well respected member of the teaching profession". Biography Arrival Danny arrives as a drama supply teacher at Hollyoaks High School to organise a production with John Paul McQueen. He becomes attracted to Danny and asks him about his sexual preference. He remains secretive and later kisses John Paul. They begin working with Tilly Evans and Esther Bloom. He goes on a date with John Paul but when he is offered a permanent position at the college, he tells John Paul nothing more can happen between them. Danny changes his mind and arranges a date with John Paul and they sleep together. But once the school holidays begin Danny ignores John Paul's calls. He soon returns to take up his permanent teaching post and successfully pleads for another chance with John Paul. Danny becomes worried when headteacher Patrick Blake mentions that he has acquired job references, he warns Danny not to involve his personal life with his professional role. Father reveal Tony Hutchinson decides to contact Ste Hay's biological father and he is revealed to be Danny. When John Paul forgets about their date, Danny retaliates by flirting with Ste. They get drunk and go back to Ste's flat. Danny runs off when he finds the birthday card he sent to Ste and Pauline's photograph. John Paul presumes that Danny has slept with Ste and attacks him. Danny denies this and tells John Paul he has a son but does not name Ste. Danny has sex with John Paul before going to meet up with his secret wife Sam. He continues to see John Paul and deceive Sam. His student Robbie Roscoe discovers their affair and threatens to tell Sam if he does not prevent his expulsion from the college. Doug Carter later figures out that Danny is Ste's father. Doug confronts Danny and Danny admits to being Ste's father. At Ste's and Doug's leaving party, a bomb is detonated by Clare Devine killing Doug. Danny later finds Ste at the deli with a bottle of vodka and pills. Danny tries to stop Ste from committing suicide and Ste tells Danny that he doesn't even know him and that he is nothing to him. Danny then tells Ste that he means everything to him because he is his son. Reveal of affair and Peri's Tumor In 2014, Peri sees Danny kissing John Paul on a camera she had set up. In the following weeks, she is diagnosed with a brain tumour and, when she confronts Danny about his affair with John Paul, he convinces her that it didn't happen and her brain tumour is causing her to think that it did. Sam finds out about this but only tells Danny weeks later to keep their family together. Sam forgives Danny, as he promises never to stray again. Soon after, on the laptop, Sam discovers that Danny has an account on a gay dating website and is talking to somebody online and planning to meet them. She confronts him angrily, but then begins to believe that Sienna Blake did it. Sienna tells them it was Peri, but soon after, tells Peri that it was Sam and Danny who believed it was her. Sam later tells Danny she cannot forgive him and ends their relationship. Danny then discovers that the man he was talking to online was in fact George Smith. He visits him and they kiss. Cameron's arrival and death When the Lomax family discove that Leela's ex boyfriend Cameron Campbell has been released from prison and he kidnaps her, but she escapes after revealing she got him locked up. She and Danny plan to leave the village with their family to escape from Cameron, but Leela reveals she and Cameron are Peri's parents to her, so Sam and Danny attempt to flee the village on their own, leaving Leela, Tegan and Peri behind. Tegan and Peri later sneak away and contact Sam and Danny, begging them to come and pick them up, but before they can, an unknown car smashes into theirs, killing Sam and Danny. The family learn of this, and the unknown driver is revealed to be Cameron later on. Background Infomation *Of Danny's arrival, a writer from Fabulous magazine said that "there's never a dull moment in Hollyoaks" and quipped that Danny wanted to get involved with John Paul "in more ways than one". See Also *List of appearances *Lomax family *Hay family *Who Killed Fraser Black? Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2013 debuts Category:2014 departures Category:2014 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Murder victims Category:Teachers Category:Lomax family Category:Residents of 2 Oakdale Drive Category:School staff Category:Hay family Category:Past characters